<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone in the Haunted Asylum by hokorixxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038680">Alone in the Haunted Asylum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokorixxx/pseuds/hokorixxx'>hokorixxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Haunted House, inspired by haunted house reaction vlogs, levihan - Freeform, shit i did out of a whim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokorixxx/pseuds/hokorixxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was dragged by the brats to come with them to a haunted asylum in the amusement park. Left alone wandering in the dark manor by himself, he encountered a stranger lying on the ground who had lost her glasses and was in dire need of help to get out from the place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone in the Haunted Asylum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did this in a whim HAHAHAH i didn't proof-read this yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Precisely, Levi never wanted to go with the brats.</p><p>Eren, Mikasa and Armin showed up suddenly in front of his house one Saturday morning. What baffled him the most was that it wasn’t just the three of them. Behind Eren and Armin’s awkward smile and Mikasa’s poker face, four people stood behind them, shooting him the same wide smiles.</p><p>“What are all of you doing here?” He spat out, annoyed at the sudden visitors.</p><p>There was Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha behind the three and Levi could only huff in annoyance. He had planned a cleaning spree in the whole house for today. These brats coming here in his house without warning only meant one thing.</p><p>“Please come with us!” They all pleaded in unison, bowing their heads towards him.</p><p>This action obviously continued to baffle Levi. He could feel the prying stares from the by-passers, watching them carefully.</p><p>His attention shifted back to Eren who had his emerald irises glinting as if trying to appease him. “Please! We can’t enter the Haunted Asylum without an adult!”</p><p>“I can’t eat my favorite waffles too!” Sasha interjected, pouting at the raven-haired which only made him wince.</p><p>“And the rides!” Connie added with his usual confident tone as he pointed a finger to the well-dressed teenager behind him. “Not only that but Jean needs to hit on girls!”</p><p>This earned an offended look from Jean as Marco only lets out a soft chuckle at this.</p><p>He could only stare at them with the same deadpan look on his eyes. The group of teenagers before him started to talk in chorus, starting to bicker. “You see, kids. I don’t have money—”</p><p>“We already bought one for you.” Armin answered, cracking an awkward smile.</p><p>The raven-haired couldn’t speak and just eyed the seven teenagers in front of him. They all beamed at him, convincing him to accept their invitation through their eyes. Of course, aside from Mikasa who looked like she doesn’t really care.</p><p>Thus, he was left with no choice but to agree.</p><p>The sun was already setting when they all agreed to meet up in the amusement park the next day. When Levi arrived, there was a crowd of people in the whole vicinity and it was starting to make his head spin. He hates crowds.</p><p>Before he could change his mind and go home, he spotted a certain group of people near the entrance, loud and once again bickering with each other.</p><p>As they passed through the entrance, it was only when Levi knew that they don’t necessarily need an adult with them which contradicts clearly with what Eren had reasoned out yesterday. He threw a glare on the male brunette while Eren only averted his eyes away from this. The lone raven-haired girl also noticed the look that Levi was threatening her friend, immediately stepping in front of Eren in a protective stance.</p><p>What a fucking brat. Levi could only sigh, letting it go for now. He’s here now anyway and they have paid for all the rides. Going home now is a waste of money.</p><p>All the rides bored the shit out of the raven-haired. He only let himself get dragged by the noisy teenagers, acting as if they’re currently having the best fun out of their lives. Ironically, it was also Levi’s first time to be in a place such as this. Despite how strictly he behaved, the somewhat fond look that illuminates his face at times wasn’t left unnoticed by the others.</p><p>They found themselves 30 minutes after a whole lot of different rides standing by the roller coaster, the second to the last ride for the day.</p><p>“I heard this is really scary!” Armin squeaked, having second thoughts to ride the thing.</p><p>Eren, on the other hand, grabbed the blond’s hand, pulling him. “Come on, Armin! This is worth it!”</p><p>“Oh? As if you’re not scared yourself, Eren?” Another male butt in, it was Jean, throwing a mocking smile on the slowly offended brunette.</p><p>It took them a couple of minutes to discuss whether to ride the shitty thing or not. A certain two began to bicker and fight with each other. Ironically, the bickering only stopped when Levi finally stepped in, threatening them to behave properly or else he’s going to do something grave for the two fighting teens; Eren and Jean.</p><p>Now, they were all seated properly by each pair of two. In the end, Armin was too scared to ride it so he was left by the corner, watching them.</p><p>Levi was on the first set of seats, the spot next to him empty.</p><p>Seeing this, the staff called for another person. “It’s not full yet! Let another one pass!”</p><p>But before the staff could go and let another one pass, an awkward laughter came through.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Someone appeared and sat beside him. “I just used the restroom for a second!”</p><p>Levi didn’t even bother looking at whoever it is and just decided to stare at the whole place below.</p><p>What a shitty person. They could’ve just gone to the restroom after this. Way to let people wait.</p><p>Thus, when the ride started, the person beside him kept screaming and laughing. Levi was just holding on to the railings, nothing but a neutral look on his face. To be honest, he’s kinda enjoying the harsh brush of air to his face.</p><p>However, in the midst of this, Levi was slowly starting to think that something must be wrong with his seatmate. One moment, the person was screaming their lungs out, sobbing and crying. But then by the next second, they’re suddenly laughing hysterically.</p><p>Fucking weirdo.</p><p>The ride was soon over, most of the people wobbly got off from the ride.</p><p>“That was such a blast!” The person beside him giggled in a high-pitched voice, resembling that of a woman’s.</p><p>Climbing down, he finally caught an eye of his seatmate, now walking a meter away from him. Her brunette hair tied into a ponytail and the back of her lab coat that she wore was the only thing he saw.</p><p>Still staring at her in nothing but simple curiosity, he noticed a small thing fell from her bag. It was a keychain, an oddly goofy looking face of a naked cartoon character that he is awfully unfamiliar of. Furrowing his brows in distaste at it, Levi still proceeds to pick it up.</p><p>“Oi---”</p><p>“Levi-senpai! Let’s hurry to our last ride!” His attention was caught by the brats who were already standing by the exit, their gazes waiting for him.</p><p>He was supposed to mumble out wait only to glance back to that brunette-haired person who’s now gone.</p><p>Well, whatever. He could just go deliver it to the lost and found center later after the stupid haunted house the brats have been talking about.</p><p>When they arrived at the place the noisy teenagers are so bent out about, Levi gazes at the bold black letters on the huge mansion’s entrance, the Haunted Asylum. There were people in costume situated outside, wearing such horrifying makeup as they invited them in.</p><p>They were soon separated into groups of four. Jean, Marco, Sasha and Connie wanted to stay together and that left him with the trio of Eren.</p><p>“So we’re all going to enter together?” Levi questioned the staff wearing a horrifying nurse outfit before them.</p><p>The woman nodded but with her eyes staring eerily wide at the raven-haired made the teenagers behind Levi shrug in nervous excitement. “Yes but each group will enter different entrances. You will all meet together by the exit. As long as you’d follow the path and not stray around towards other rooms, then an easier route for exit is guaranteed.”</p><p>“How long will it take?”</p><p>“With a slow pace, it is estimated to be forty-five minutes long, sir.”</p><p>Levi sighed. That’s too fucking long. He turned to the brats behind him, “You heard that right? Are you all still going for it?”</p><p>Before they all could nod their heads as an answer, two females suddenly started screaming from afar. They all turned their heads towards the direction, seeing two girls running out from the mansion, huffing their breath.</p><p>“Krista! Are you fine? Can you still walk?” The freckled woman immediately asked, hugging the small petite blond.</p><p>“I saw a ghost, Ymir! I saw one! I swear!”</p><p>Seeing the horrified expression on all their faces, Levi smugly turned back to the woman in front. </p><p>“We will all be entering then.”</p><p>This earned an immediate protest from a fraction of them as Armin started to tear up. After a couple of persuasions and bickering, they all finally began to have the courage to enter the whole building, sticking close to each other.</p><p>Now that the others have been separated from them, Levi was now left with the three in front of him. He just trailed behind, matching their slow pace in patience. Noticing that Eren seemed somewhat scared to start walking, this annoyed the raven-haired.</p><p>“Oi, Eren. Lead the way.” Levi grumbled, passing him the flashlight. “Mikasa and Armin, stay behind Eren.”</p><p>The three were rather obedient and so they walked inside the place.</p><p>---</p><p>And now, Levi’s alone.</p><p>Apparently, in the middle of the whole thing, Eren suddenly screamed. Stating that he saw something that floated like a real ghost.</p><p>Way to fucking go, Eren. Levi could only shake his head in complete disappointment. As a result, that stupid brat ran off towards another branching route and of course, Mikasa, the overprotective brat that she is immediately ran after the brunette.  Forcing Armin to follow her despite how scared he looked.</p><p>Well, whatever.</p><p>Levi didn’t have a flashlight with him but he could manage. As long as he’d just walk straight through this main pathway, his exit is guaranteed as what was stated by the staff earlier. Thus, he just continued his journey. Pausing at times when someone dressed up tries to scare him. The staff could only awkwardly step away when he’d just stare at them or push them away when they get too close.</p><p>Ugh. So annoying. He could’ve cleaned the whole house if he wasn’t in here.</p><p>He turned into a corner, thinking that he must’ve been already walking for a good twenty minutes. His eyes were slowly getting used in the dark too, noticing the small furniture by the wall he passed through. It was mostly eerie portraits of a person, a mirror, or whatever farces that could scare people.</p><p>The interior of the place was quite an eyesore if he were to be honest. He hated mess after all.</p><p>He was getting complacent, assuming that there was no jump-scares for now. It was very quiet, the silence was deafening and he could somewhat hear the creaking sound of his footsteps when he steps unto a wooden floor.</p><p>However, much to his dismay, someone suddenly held on his foot. A fucking cold hand. He ultimately shrieked in surprise, which was so out of character for him. Hell, he didn’t really expect that. As a result, Levi cowardly fell down the cold floor.</p><p>There was a figure before him on the same level and whoever that is was still holding his ankle.</p><p>Accidentally, he caught a grasp of whatever item beside him. It was a flashlight and without thinking much, Levi immediately turned it on and directed it to the person before him.</p><p>In front of him was a woman who had her brunette bangs scattered all over her face. She was squinting her eyes at him and furrowing her eyebrows as if blinded by the light.</p><p>“What the fuck are you?” Levi gasped out, putting the flashlight down.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” She cried out, immediately releasing her grip on his ankle.</p><p>A fucking person? The woman was lying on the cold concrete, slowly getting up to sit back down and face him.</p><p>Before Levi could once again question her, the woman suddenly began to ramble.</p><p>“Before you could ask me... I got too excited and accidentally parted from my group! My glasses then fell in the process when I bumped into something and that knocked me out." She paused for a little bit, placing a hand on the floor beneath them. "You see... I just woke up and then I felt someone walking around so I just grabbed you without thinking!”</p><p>It wasn’t making any sense. Her shitty glasses fell down and that knocked her out? What kind of stupid reason is that?</p><p>Seeing her blown eyes staring intently to him in the dark, trying to convey her earnest honesty to him, made Levi believe her for some reason.</p><p>Levi sighed. Great. Another pain in the ass. “You dumbass.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He stood up and extended a hand to her, “I said stand up.”</p><p>“My ears are working perfectly fine, you know?” The brunette answered, accepting his hand and was soon pulled up by him.</p><p>It was only when both of them realizes their height difference. The brunette woman was taller than Levi and the raven-haired could only scoff at this. On the other hand, the brunette bursts into laughter.</p><p>“Tch. What are you laughing at?” He mumbled out, getting annoyed.</p><p>“Nothing…” The brunette tried to stop herself from laughing out of respect. “You… can you tell me your name?”</p><p>He eyed her. Even though it was dark, he could still see a glimpse of her genuine smile directed towards him.</p><p>Well, it wouldn’t hurt just to tell her name. Not that he really cares anyway.</p><p>“Levi.” He firmly stated, switching the flashlight he just got now on.</p><p>“Oh! Okay then, Levi!” The brunette giggled, glancing on the looming darkened pathway before them. “Should we go now? And would you mind leading the way?”</p><p>She does not need to tell him that. Scoffing off, Levi began to take a step forward when he immediately felt the brunette shifting next to his side.</p><p>He turned to her in question. Noticing the look, the brunette immediately explained. “I can’t see anything with my glasses so---”</p><p>“Okay.” He cuts her off, not wanting to hear anything more as he started to walk.</p><p>There were torches flashing at every corner and he swore he saw some odd mannequins stationed on every post. So far, there weren’t people in costume who would scare them yet so it was rather peaceful until he felt something tugging on his shirt. He stopped on his tracks and turned to the person beside him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s just that you walk too fast and I’m afraid I might stumble down—”</p><p>“Okay, I get it.” Levi cuts her immediately once again, continuing on his tracks.</p><p>This made the brunette chuckle. “You’re a real grumpy one, you know?”</p><p>Levi just glanced at her. Not really happy with was stated but didn’t say anything back nevertheless.</p><p>Not until later, he felt something tugging on his shirt again, annoying the shit out of him and prompting him to stop on his tracks.</p><p>He then turned to her in annoyance. “What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to rip my shirt?”</p><p>The brunette was actually standing in front of a certain statue. She was eyeing it and had her face close to it as if inspecting for something.</p><p>Levi could only stare at her in exasperation.</p><p>“You… what are you doing?”</p><p>She glanced at him. “It’s Hange.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My name is Hange. You’ve been referring to me as “you” for a while now.”</p><p>“And what does that have to do with you inspecting the shit out of that stupid thing?”</p><p>Hange chuckled at him as if finding his question funny. “Didn’t you know? There are VIP rooms in this manor. I want to be able to enter that VIP one. It was said that real ghosts are indeed in there.”</p><p>“And do you really believe that? It’s just an old trick of promoting this shitty thing more. Don’t be stupid.”</p><p>“I’m just curious.” She pouts at him and turned her attention back to the skeleton head. Without thinking much, Hange patted the skeleton head only to feel her fingers pushing into some button.</p><p>Suddenly, the wall moved and revealed another room, surprising both her and the raven-haired who only stared at whatever shit is happening before him in complete disbelief. The loud screech from Hange broke him out from his trance as the brunette ultimately lets go of her hold on Levi’s shirt in radiating excitement.</p><p>Hange immediately steps in, a wide smile plastered on her lips.</p><p>This alerted Levi, yelling after her. “Oi! Where are you going—”</p><p>Before he could follow her in, the wall suddenly shifted back to where it was supposed to be, making his grey irises widen in horror. He could hear Hange’s loud shriek and this caused the raven-haired to get frantic, banging on the wall softly.</p><p>“What were you thinking?!” Levi was very annoyed and worried. Turning back to that skeleton head the brunette was fussing with earlier, he tried to grab a hold of things within reach just to find how she opened the damn thing.</p><p>Yet, it was futile. Despite how much he pushed on the stupid buttons, the damn wall wasn’t moving. Hange’s high-pitched scream from the other side wasn’t helping much either. Damn it. That stupid woman. He could only curse in further frustration.</p><p>In desperation and left with no choice, Levi kicked the thin layer of wall, surprised at how easily the surface broke, creating a huge hole through it. Hange suddenly laughed hysterically making Levi much more impatient and eager to get this thing done with. Repeating his actions, the surface soon crashed down.</p><p>The huge havoc made Hange stop, now seeing Levi in front of her, standing between the hole on the wall.</p><p>“Le…Levi! What did you do?!”</p><p>Levi blinks at her in disbelief. “What the heck were you laughing about?!”</p><p>This caught Hange off-guard, glancing towards her reflection from afar. “I just laughed at my reflection on the mirror…”</p><p>The raven-haired could only stare at her in disbelief. What the hell?</p><p>“Hange…” He mumbles out in a low tone, patience running out. “Why did you even fucking laugh at that?”</p><p>“Because they said they saw real ghosts in there but it’s just a stupid reflection of yourself.”</p><p>Levi continued to stare at her in exasperation. What the hell is wrong with her?</p><p>Everything is wrong with this shitty woman.</p><p>Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he grabbed the hem of her lab coat and tried to pull her out of there.</p><p>“You’ve been such a pain in the ass...” He said, stepping through the hole he just caused.</p><p>Glancing back, he noticed how Hange’s attention wasn’t on him but on the hole in the wooden wall, running a hand on the surface. Her eyes were staring at it in awe and Levi could only furrow his brows at this.</p><p>“Wow… you managed to break this that easily? Do you have some sort of inhumane strength!?”</p><p>“Shut up and let’s go.” He turned his back on her, ignoring the glowing glint in her eyes and started to walk away, leaving her.</p><p>Immediately, Hange ran after him and grabbed unto his shirt.</p><p>The people in costume soon started to show themselves after a while and Levi was getting irritated by the way the brunette was holding unto the fabric of his shirt more tightly.</p><p>“You’re seriously going to rip my shirt at this point.” He stated, stopping on his tracks.</p><p>Hange only gave him a sheepish smile. This woman… is she actually scared? She seems to not believe in supernatural things.</p><p>“Well… I actually wanted to see something worth studying for in this place but I don’t have my glasses with me—”</p><p>“Do you want to get the hell out of here or not?”</p><p>“Of course, I do. I can’t do anything without my glasses after all!”</p><p>“Then quit dawdling and keep on walking.”</p><p>Her grip did loosen after that but after a few moments when an eerie thudding sound started to echo through the whole place, Hange began to tightly grip on his shirt once again.</p><p>Irritated, he tried to forcefully let go of her hold on his shirt and wrapped his hand on her wrist instead.</p><p>The brunette looked surprised at this but didn’t say anything. Thus, they continued their walk in silence as the staff started to show more often and the people in costume’s attempt were a failure seeing that their two costumers weren’t even flinching nor reacting.</p><p>It was when Levi felt something swaying on top of them that he found himself creeped out at whatever it is. He hates it when something touches his face after all. Using the flashlight, he could only stare at the cobweb looking thing overhead in disgust.</p><p>“We’re going to go through that shit?”</p><p>“Why? What is it?” Without her glasses, after all, Hange is a lost cause.</p><p>“Tch. We need to dash through this.”</p><p>“What—”</p><p>Before the brunette could answer, Levi suddenly pulled her and ran through the whole thing. They were supposed to be halfway through when Hange suddenly felt something cold hold unto her ankle that made her legs weak in surprise. She falls down on the floor with her ass first, making Levi stop on his tracks.</p><p>Pulling on her wrist, the raven-haired began to shoo the annoying cobwebs starting to land on his head. “What happened to you? Stand up now!”</p><p>“So-sorry, something touched me…” She stammered, her voice shivering and still shuddered at the thought of whatever that is.</p><p>Levi only stared down at her.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re fucking scared.”</p><p>“I am.” She flashed a small smile to him which made Levi’s scowl falter ever slightly. “A little bit.”</p><p>The innocent look on her face made him sigh in understanding. “Fine… Now, stand up.”</p><p>Levi pulled her up as the brunette tried her best to stand on her feet. It honestly scared her, looking back to the spot where she felt that contact earlier. Shuddering at the fact that there weren’t spots near the area where humans could hide and there weren't any holes where their hands could pass through.</p><p>They were soon back to walking carefully. Levi endured the annoying cobwebs by his head, flapping it using his hand.</p><p>This wasn’t left unnoticed by Hange, bringing up a hand on the top of his head and patted the fabric of strings that Levi calls a cobweb away. “I’m really sorry, Levi.”</p><p>“Never mind that.” The raven-haired spat back, eyes staring at the distance from afar. “You know… you can hold my hand if you want.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’m not repeating that.” He averted his eyes away from her.</p><p>The hidden bashfulness on the raven-haired’s face was amusing Hange. Thus, she grabs his hand and intertwined their fingers. “You won’t mind this?”</p><p>“If that makes you feel better, I guess.”</p><p>The journey near the exit was filled with so much suspense when the loud bass of music started to play and a mass of zombie-looking staff began to swarm them. Levi swore he could feel Hange’s hand tighten every now and then. Despite what she says, she’s actually pretty scared after all.</p><p>He pushed away every stupid zombie that suddenly comes close to the brunette beside him, finally almost out from that area and the sound of the loud bass slowly fading away.</p><p>“The subject of these supernatural beings is really fun to learn, you know?” She suddenly speaks for the first time after they started holding hands. “Same with how the world was created and the beginning of humans, supernatural things or happenings are also quite such a mystery that even science couldn’t quite unveil. It baffles us, who works on the science field, to still not get definite answers out of these situations no matter how much time and energy we’ve spent to research.”</p><p>Levi only glanced at her, silently intrigued about what she said. But instead of saying something about regarding what she had blabbered, the raven-haired tells her something else instead. “Your hand is getting clammy.”</p><p>This made Hange pause, realizing that her hand is indeed getting sweaty.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry!” She apologetically chuckles, loosening her hold on his. “It’s my first time holding hands with someone I’m unfamiliar with. I’m pretty nervous, I guess.”</p><p>“Tch. You’re fretting it too much. It’s not like this isn’t my first time too.”</p><p>“Woah, does this mean you never dated before?” Hange eyed him in surprise, an annoying smile on her face and the raven-haired only rolled his eyes at this.</p><p>The brunette was actually quite such a tease, playfully annoying the hell out of the raven-haired as she continued to ask prying questions at him. Levi got lulled in her antics, not realizing that they’ve finally actually reached the exit.</p><p>“Where is Levi-senpai? Didn’t he go with your group Eren?” Connie finally speaks out after Eren and the others arrived minutes after them.</p><p>But Levi wasn’t with the three. Armin was still trying calm down and Mikasa was busy trying to ease Eren who still looked like he was still in the middle of shame.</p><p>Marco was on the lookout for the raven-haired, staring at the exit area.</p><p>“He was with us but we got separated from him because… uh… Eren—”</p><p>“Enough about that, Armin.” Eren tried to shush his friend, covering up what he just did inside the manor.</p><p>Jean who heard this, laughed mockingly at the male brunette. “What a coward! Unlike us, we even had the guts to do the no reaction challenge and only Marco actually lost.”</p><p>Eren looked like he wanted to say something back to Jean but before he could do so, someone draped a jacket over him and he could only glance at this only to see Mikasa’s worried expression on her face.</p><p>“It’s getting cold. Wear this.” She says, trying to fix the jacket on him.</p><p>This continued until Connie and Sasha suddenly started fussing around.</p><p>“Hey guys! It’s finally Levi-senpai!” Sasha was the first one to react, grinning as she points at the two figures who just exited the building.</p><p>Connie looked surprised when he noticed that he was indeed not alone and moreover, “He’s also holding hands with someone!”</p><p>This caused for all of them to immediately shift their attention towards what the duo meant and from afar, they indeed saw Levi with someone!</p><p>Unfortunately, Hange still continued to ramble to the raven-haired who now looked unwilling to listen to whatever she wants to say.</p><p>“Hange?” The familiar call of her name made the brunette abruptly stop talking.</p><p>They both turned their attention to the speaking voices. Before them was Hange’s friend, Nanaba, staring at her with such wide eyes.</p><p>“Who are you with and where are your glasses?”</p><p>There were two blond males behind the girl and Levi exactly knew the two of them.</p><p>“Levi?” It was Erwin, a surprised look etched on his face. His eyes trailed down to both their hands as a smile slowly crept to his face. “I see…”</p><p>“No! What you’re thinking is wrong!” The brunette immediately lets go of Levi’s hand and brought both her hands up in the air. “We just met halfway through and he helped me since I kind of lost my glasses in the process.”</p><p>“Really?” Nanaba was still having a doubtful look on her face.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Before he could also get dragged by the curious stares from the blonde woman before Hange, Levi tried to walk away from the group, ignoring the stares from Erwin and Mike.</p><p>“You’re not going to greet us, Levi?” Erwin called out to him.</p><p>Mike also nodded at this.</p><p>Levi could only roll his eyes at them. “I already know what kind of crap is already running inside your heads.”</p><p>This earned a scoff from Mike and a hearty laugh from Erwin. He proceeds to ignore the two males and scanned his eyes around in search for his companions. From afar, he finally saw the seven brats watching him intently.</p><p>Well, shit. He can already hear whatever shit these brats are thinking in their heads.</p><p>Just as he approached them, he was indeed showered with a lot of questions.</p><p>“Who were you with just now, Levi-senpai?”</p><p>“Was she your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Why were you holding hands with her?”</p><p>“Was that why you got yourself separated with us?”</p><p>“You never told us about her!”</p><p>Shooting them a knowing look, it was enough to shut their mouth bursting with curiosity. “Enough with the questions and let’s all head home.”</p><p>Levi turned his back on them and started to walk towards the main exit from this place, prompting others to follow him.</p><p>The teenagers could only groan in disappointment, doing what was said and just decided to drop the topic for now. This satisfied the raven-haired, knowing that they wouldn’t push the matter for now. However, someone suddenly grabbed him by his arm and he immediately turns around to know who it is.</p><p>It was the shitty woman Hange. She’s now wearing her shitty glasses on her face as she gave him a sheepish smile.</p><p>Hange handed a small card to him. Eyeing it in the confusion, the raven-haired noticed the digits written on it. “As a thank you, would you mind grabbing coffee with me?”</p><p>This surprised Levi, not knowing what to say. He could hear the soft whimpers behind him and the soft giggling from that brat Sasha. Shifting his gaze back to the waiting brunette before him, Levi lets out a sigh, slowly putting both his hands in the inside of his pockets, averting his eyes away from her.</p><p>“I don’t really like coffee.”</p><p>Hange’s hand that was holding out the card slowly made its way down to her side as she looked dejected at the answer. Concluding that it was the raven-haired’s way of rejection.</p><p>But before she could say anything, Levi suddenly lets out another hand, extending his opened palm to her. “Tea.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Treat me into some nice tea then.”</p><p>Hange blinks at him, staring at his extended hand only to realize that she was actually supposed to give him her number.</p><p>Receiving the small card, Levi scoffed at her, clearly a little bit embarrassed by this whole exchange. Putting his hand now back in his pockets, he immediately turns his back on her. “I guess that will be all? I’ll be off then.”</p><p>Levi started to walk away, ignoring the lingering gazes from the brats before him.</p><p>“See you next time! Just text me!” Hange yells out from afar and Levi could only scoff at this.</p><p>Noticing the suspicious stares directed to him by the brats, he began to shoot them glares. “What are you waiting for? Hurry up and start walking.”</p><p>Upon this, the whole gang started to walk ahead of him, leaving him behind as he trailed after them.</p><p>For some odd reasons, Levi had the urge to turn his head back and check for her---so he did. He then saw her retreating figure, the hem of her labcoat shifting slightly caused by the night breeze as her ponytail bobbed on each steps.</p><p>He suddenly found the view familiar, now seeing the visible strap black bag. As if on impulse, Levi reached out for the inside of his pocket, feeling the keychain he found earlier.</p><p>It was her. This was her keychain.</p><p>Well, he got a much more valid reason to meet her after all. Levi is definitely not going to give it back for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, that was my first time writing a one-shot. I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>